Xenoverse: Time Unbound
by The Timeless Writer
Summary: Time is being attacked with unusually anomalies and is causing villains from the past to be even more powerful. As this happens, Trunks calls the dragon Shenron for strong allies. These five heroes will band together to save history itself. Do they have a chance to save history? Find out, as we see these heroes take on great threats from the past! ON HIATUS. Will undergo rewrite.
1. Files and Powers

**Hello my** **name is Adamh619 and this is my first story about Dragonball. While I'm writing this I may make a few continuity mistakes on the show due to the fact that I've recently been watching it for the first time. But I think I know most of all of it by watching the episode of Z, the team four star series and playing Xenoverse 1 and 2. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

 **Time Patroller 4512: Aikron. Species: Saiyan.**

Akrion is a member of the endangered species the Saiyans, Like Goku, he was raised on Earth and received training. He has spent most of his life training to reach the ranks of Super Saiyan. So far he has come only in the smallest parts closer to becoming a Super Saiyan.

He usually spends his time researching battles that previous warriors have fought and try to learn their techniques.

 _ **Known Skills:**_

Kamehameha

Meteor Crash

Dynamite Kick

 _ **Ultimate Skills**_

Full Energy Volley

Super Kamehameha

 **Time Patroller 1156: Sheyara. Species: Human.**

Sheyara is marital artist in training. He was born on Earth and went to one of the igh skills training academy to train to compete in the world tournament. When under someones command she will listen to their orders and advise against if anything extreme

 _ **Known Skills**_

Super Dragon Fist

Endless Shoot

Kaioken

 _ **Ultimate Attacks**_

Special Beam Cannon

 **Time Patroller 2135: Hailer. Species: Frost Demon.**

Though Hailer is the same species as Frieza or Cooler, he doesn't share the same goals of conquest as they do. Hailer spends most of his adult life to make sure his race wasn't known as a group of psychopaths. He hates him and his race being compared to Frieza when he faces someone or even when he simply walks by.

Though he has strong goals he still has time to relax and get to know people.

 _ **Known Skills:**_

Sledgehammer

Dogen Ray

Freedom Kick

Solar Flare

 _ **Ultimate Attacks**_

Vacation Delete

Dual Destructo Disc

 **Time Patroller 3421: Name: Itar.** **Species:** **Namekian.**

Itar is an yellow skinned Namekian who doesn't play well with others. He will fight anyone who challenges him to a fight. He also hates planet conquerors and cruel people who enjoys pain and misery in others.

He especially hates Frieza or anyone who resembles him

 _ **Known Skills**_

Orin Combo

Critical Upper

Headshot

Finish Breaker

 _ **Ultimate Skills**_

Final Shine

Hellzone Grenade

 **Time Patroller 2165: Abra. Species: Majin**

A Majin Buu looking for a good time. Abra loves beating up bad guys and showing off her skill. She is interested in other peoples moves and attacks and would like to make more of her own.

 _ **Known Skills**_

Final Blow

Shockwave

Sonic Kick

 _ **Ultimate Skills**_

Giant Storm

 **These Five Warriors will be seen in Xenoverse: The Quest Of Five**

* * *

 **The next chapter will be out but it'll take a while until then. Thanks and see you around!**


	2. The Frost Demon and The Namekian

_**Toki Toki City**_

The half blood Saiyan Trunks had gathered all seven dragons balls. Now all he needed to do is summon Shenron and ask for his wish. He carefully place each ball in a holder. "I hope this will work" Trunks mused.

He took a few steps back and shouted out loud. "Shenron! arise!" Suddenly, the Dragon Balls then lighted up, The sky went black and electricity spewed everywhere. The dragon balls exploded with light and Shenron came out of the dragon balls and revelled himself to Trunks.

" **I am the eternal dragon! Come forth and speak your wish!** " Shenron roared towards the Saiyan. "Eternal Dragon, give me strong allies to help me with struggle with time itself!"

" **Your wish...shall be granted!** "

 ** _Unknown Alien World_**

A group of renegade solders were holding a group of villagers hostage. They were point their weapons at them. Their village leader was standing in front of them he had a face of anger and fear. "Why, why are you doing this to us! We are a peaceful village we intend no harm to others" The village was the smacked across the face by the leader of the solders.

"Your planet, resources and people are all under the command of Lord Frieza" The leader declared. One of the villagers spoke up "B..but he died, he was killed by the Super Saiyan" This just angered the leader and he shot the villager in the shoulder, causing him to fall down in pain.

"He's memory lives on in his best solders. Such talk like that will end your pathetic existence!" He then point his weapon on all of them as did his solders. "If we have to punish you low life aliens to teach you a lesson the so be it" They weapons were charging up for the kill. The younger villagers closed their eyes in fear.

The leader was grinning at the sight of their fears and hopelessness. "FIRE!" the leader ordered. they prepared to fire they weapons until one of the solders firearms exploded in his face, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. The leader looked around the area to see who did that. He then turned to his side and grabbed the village leader.

"WHICH ONE OF YOUR PEOPLE DID THAT!" The leader shouted in anger. "We...we don't have any weapon to fight with...we are a simple farming village" The leader grunted in annoyance and threw the village leader away.

The solders were in battles positions and were panicking and looked around for the shooter. The leader shouted out "COME OUT HERE AND FACE US LIKE A TRUE WARRIOR SHOULD!"

"Really, because last time I checked, Warriors don't attack innocent people who haven't done a thing to them" a voice spoke out. The leader turned to see a figure leaning against and rundown wall in the shadows. The leader pointed his weapon at him "YOU, SHOW YOURSELF AND IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"

The figure gave him a bored look and shrugged "Alright then, but I guarantee you'll not like the results" He then moved slowly from the wall and walked towards the solders. All of the other solders point their weapons at the figure. The figure walked out of the shadows and into the light and what the solders and the villagers saw shocked them beyond belief.

The figure was a member of Frieza's race, he had light red skin on his face and blue bars at the side of his face and his tail was red also, he had bright blue eyes. His horns were were like wingtips.

His armor was white and had large femur guards, long crotch guard, and a collar of armor as a neck guard. there were blue jewels on the gauntlets are large, with additional of armor and a circular blue jewel covering the back of the hands. The suit's large femur guards and raised collar gives it a resemblance to a long coat.

"So then, it looks like were going to have a problem" the stranger said. The leader was in a state of shock "L...lord Frieza? you have returned!"

"Sorry, I am not Frieza, I'm quite the opposite of him and what his goals was. Call me, Hailer" He said presenting himself.

The leader was stuttering in confusion "But...why are you attacking us?" the leader asked in confusion. "Because, your attacking these people who just live a quiet peaceful life and you people are disrupting it in a not so sutile" Hailer simply replied.

The leader got a hold of himself and said "If you understand what are cause is then you would of let us continue or work" Hailer's grin went down a bit and had a face of disappointment. "Well then, I guess this isn't going to end well...for you" Hailer then pointed at the leader and fired a ray at him and his solders.

The solders and the leader took cover and started to fire at Hailer. Hailer then took to the skies and continued his firing at the solders. Two of the heavy troopers went up in the air to fight him. Hailer towards the first one and started to brawl him, showing off some impressive moves and skills as well. The solder tried to deck him but Hailer used a Z-Vanish technique on him.

Hailer suddenly appeared behind him. "Hiya" Hailer said jokingly. Before the soldier could react, Hailer pointed his hand at him "Dodon Ray!" a bigger beam fired from his fingers and caused the solider to fall back several buildings.

Hailer turned to see the other solider flying towards him. Hailer then put his hands on his head in a different manor and shouted out loud "SOLAR FLARE!"

A blinding light appeared in front of the solder, causing him to lose his sight and made him fall from the sky and into the hard ground. Hailer gave a grin at this. He turned his attention to the solders on the ground

The solders tried their very best to shoot down the Frost Demon but he swiftly dodge each blaster shot.

He managed to get to the ground but the soldiers had brought in heavy cover so they had the advantage. "Ah, I guess I'm beaten by a bunch evil solder guys. I'll guess I'll have to go home and...heh heh heh I'm sorry I couldn't keep a straight face after that"

Hailer then did a technique and shouted out loud "Dual Destructo Discs!" as he said that they appeared in his hands. He then threw them at the covers, slicing them in half leaving the solders exposed. "And now for my next trick!" Hailer fired multiple Dodon Rays at the weapons of the solders, they first thing to do was to run away leaving the captain behind.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU COWARDS! FIGHT LIKE A TRUE WARR..." Hailer suddenly appeared right in front of the captain with a sly grin on is face. "You were saying?" The leader attempted to strike him but Hailer grabbed his hand easily. "You know, I don't think you've seen enough of this planet. Let me show you" Hailer then made a fist and lunch the leader up into the sky.

The leader was in a state of fear and pain at the same time, he was going so high up in the sky. Suddenly, Hailer z vanished above him and preformed a sledgehammer move on him, causing him to fall back onto the ground.

Hailer was standing in front of the leader, as he was struggling to get up. "You know what disgust's me? not the fact that your attacking people, but the fact that your attacking people for a person who deserved to die and you find the nearest village to make them fear an old nightmare" Hailer said coldly at the leader.

Hailer then grabbed the leader by the shoulders and told him "You will leave here. You will never come back here and you will especially never harm a single person here. Understood?"

Hailer said to the leader quietly. "Y...Yes" the leader squeaked fearfully. Hailer expression changed to happy again and then dropped him. "Good, no go on back to your ship your men are properly worried about you" Hailer said jokingly. The leader then ran away from the Frost Demon. Hailer turned to the villagers who all had a face of relief. The village leader walked up to him.

"Thank you kind soul, I never thought I would see the day where one of Frieza's family would actually help people instead of killing them" The village leader said happily. "I'm not part of his family, but I'm happy to help out" Hailer replied. Hailer took a look behind the man and saw the villagers cheering at him. "You should get back to your people, It looks like they need you"

"Oh, oh yes. I must thank, you have my eternal thanks" The village leader went back to his people to make sure they were safe. Hailer started to fly away from this world. He then heard one of the children shouting "Thanks Mr Hailer!"

This gave Hailer a grin, happy to know that he's doing right by others and giving his race some respect and less fear towards him and the race of the Frost Demons. Suddenly a bright light appeared before him. **"You have been summoned from a faraway land"**

 _ **New Namek** _

On the world of New Namek there was a farming village. There were two Namekians talking. One of them said "So, I have you heard about the one up in that hut?" he asked his friend who was interested to know what he was talking about. "What about him?" he asked.

"Well, rumour says that he doesn't ever leave there and when invaders try to invade and steal whatever items he has, they come back with scars and bruises"

"You can't really blame him, he was scared to death of people invading when he was a child. Anyone as young as he was would want to do something and try and defend himself"

"In understand. But now that he's older he wants to make sure that doesn't happen again. But I don't think isolating himself from everyone else is they way to do it"

On one of the cliffs of New Namek was a small hut, undisturbed and untouched. Inside the hut was a hooded figure, meditating above the ground hovering. The hooded figure then heard something down below in his hut. He ran downstairs to personally take care of it.

He reached down to find not an intruder but one of his fellow Namekians holding a jug of water for him. "You may not like it, but you still need to drink Itar" The man said.

Itar removed his hood to revel he was a large Namkeian. He had yellow skinned Namkeian with a spiked fin on the top of his head. He had red eyes and sharp ears.

He was wearing a grey shirt like Piccolo's but it is grey and there was a black cape attached. He had gloves on as well and had baggy pants. Itar gave the older man an irrttated look "I don't need it" He replied sternly.

"Even you have your limits. You don't have to pressure yourself everyday for a fight that won't come" the older Namkeen advised to his friend. He ignored him however. "We need to be prepared in case of a threat like Frieza comes again." Itar remarked.

"New Namek hasn't been attacked since his brother showed up. And even then, there were warriors to drive him and his mechanical army off here." The older Namekian assured his friend.

"Doesn't mean that there won't be another threat like those two again. I'm training, alone and I certainly don't need to surround my self with others." Itar said sternly. "And why is that?" The older Namkeian asked.

"I have learned different fighting techniques and moves that if I used it on my fellow Namekians, they wouldn't stand a chance" Itar told him. "Don't you think your boasting yourself a little?" the older man said.

"It doesn't matter. I need to be up to my level and not waste my time" Itar said to the Older Namkeian.

His friend couldn't be here for much longer so he decided to leave. He walked by the door. "I leave the water for you in case if you need it. But remember this my son, sometimes it's better not to fight alone. You need people to relay on, you can't fight every battle alone" With that said, the older Namkeian left the hut, leaving Itar in his thoughts.

Itar shrugged it off and went to started his training. He had set up a training dummy and went into a battle stance. He ran towards it and preformed fighting moves on it, circling around it and hitting the pressure points.

He continued to hit the dummy, increase the volume of his hits and the power of the punches. He started to circle around, the dummy now having denture marks on it. His mind was on the threats like Frieza to fuel himself to hit harder.

Hen suddenly he couldn't hold in his rage any longer. He then fired a fierce ki shot at the dummy, reducing it to dust. Itar was breathing fiercely. He then looked down to se the remaining bits and pieces of the dummy on the ground.

Suddenly a bright light appeared before him, blinding him. **"You have been summoned from a faraway land"**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. Next we'll see the rest of the team, The Majin, Abra, The Human Shayera and The Saiyan Akion and see what they do and how they preform their skills. Thanks and see you around!**


	3. The Human, Majin and Saiyan

_**Monkey D. Luffy: I'm glad you like them.**_

* * *

 _ **Earth**_

 _ **Training Dojo**_

A local training dojo was having a tournament to determined who is the best fighter. A line up of students were waiting for their opportunity to show their skills. One of the more arrogant student's was showing off his skills and wouldn't listen his master when he didn't follow his exact instructions.

"Now then there's only one more test and then you'll have the chance to learn these techniques. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I expect you'll try your best" The instructor said to his pupils. "Any of you want to come up and earn the chance. Step up now"

The arrogant student walked up forward. He had an arrogant grin on his face. Feeling like now one could take him down. The other students didn't have the courage to come up and fight against him.

"I'll do it" A voice spoke out. Everyone turned to see a female student with her hands on her hips, looking unimpressed by him.

She blue eyes, had blue hair that reached to her neck, He had a small, orange jacket with a black, sleeveless shirt and was wearing black leggings with gray boots. She walked to the training mat to prove to the arrogant student.

"Now come on, I don't think this is very fair. I mean she's not strong enough to handle a little rabbit" The student laughed. "What's wrong? afraid how your about to be showed up by a girl?" Sheyara mocked her fellow pupil.

This made him angry, he then cracked his knuckles together and declaring to her "Okay girlie you wanna fight me? it's your time at the infirmary!" He then rushed towards her and attempted to perform a hit on her but she blocked it with her arm. She then pulled a hard punch on him which caused him to stumble back.

His arrogant attitude changed into slight anger. "Okay, I was going to be nice to you, but I'm going to show what I'm really made of!" The student said while in a fighting pose. Sheyara did the same, which causes him to run towards her again.

They exchanged fists as they both tried to get a hit on one of them but they were dodging. Sheyara was the one who was giving off the more heavier hits because of her more intense training.

He tried his best to take her down but it wasn't enough. She then preform a kick onto his stomach which caused him to fall back, Sheyara then leaped into the air and threw a big punch onto the pupil.

He was even madder now. This had never happened to him before, being showed up and someone being clearly better than him. Sheyara was even trying her absoultoe best right now seeing as she thought this pupil was just stupid , which he defiantly was.

He made one final attempt to take his opponent down once and for all and make himself the best of them all. He preformed several strike attempts on her that looked like he was going at super sonic speed.

But this proved fruitless as Sheyara dogged every single one of those hits. As he was making a hit he was losing stamina and focus. He went slowler as each hit he made which she dodged. "|How...how are you dodging all of these?" The pupil asked, panting for air.

"Simple, I train every day and not be a dick about it. And by the way..." As he stopped with the strike sand tried to get his breath back, she then preform a large kick strike on the pupil, causing him to be flown off the mat.

Everyone in the dojo cheered and clapped at her win. She gave a bow to them all. The teacher gave a smile at this. Suddenly a bright light appeared inside the dojo **"You have been summoned from a faraway land"** a voice spoke out to her.

 _ **Unknown Forest**_

A blue female Majin named Abra, with hair that looked like a pony tail was wondering in the forests on her own. She was wearing something called a Dynamic Strong Suit which sported a black and blue design.

She was bored out of her mind and wanted to do something around the world she was on. "Man, there's nothing fun to do around here. I mean you would of though that this world housed the greatest fighters and yet can give me a good time of fun" Abra mused.

She then saw a couple of thugs cornering a couple by a few trees near her. "Hmm, it looks like I didn't need a dragon for my wish to come true. Well, time for some fun" She then started to fly towards them.

The thugs were cornering the couple and pulled out a few weapons. "P...please we don't want any trouble" The man said afraid while protecting his girlfriend. "Oh trust me friend, trouble is all your going to get" The head threated them.

"You know it don't think it's fair that you guys fight them when they can't themselves" A voic3e spoke out behind them. The thugs turned to see Abra with a confidant smile on her face. As the thug were distracted, the couple then ran away from them. "And just what are you" One of them asked in confusion at the sight of the Majin.

"Me? Well I am the mighty Abra! The very person who's here to kick all of your assess!" Abra boasted towards them. "yeah I would like to see you try!" The head thug threatened. He then ran towards Abra and try and stab her. She swiftly dodged his attempt and grabbed and threw him into the trees.

One tried to punch her in the face. But she extended her arm and grabbed one thug and threw him into another. She then jumped into the air and dived into one thug, knocking him out.

The head thug managed to get himself out of the tree and pulled a gun on the Majin "Girl, you wished you would of left while you can!" Abra noticed this and fired a ki shot at the gun, destroying it. He looked at the destroyed weapon in fear "Wha...what are you" the head thug squeaked.

She gave him a sly grin before saying "I told you, I'm the mighty Abra" She then punch the thug in the face, knocking him back to a few trees "Well that was fun. I wonder what else I can..." Suddenly a bright light appeared before the Majin. **"You have been summoned from a faraway land"** a booming voice spoke out to her.

 ** _Unknown Cold Mountains_**

There were a mass amount of mountains but one of them were housing an unusual person, a man with strength and power like no other. Within one of the mountains was a man camping out with the fire place keeping him warm.

The man was wearing a gi similar to Goku's expect the parts that were orange were red and the blue were black, he had short, spiky, brown hair and blue eyes. He was sitting on the cold ground contemplating.

He opened his eyes and stood himself up. He then took a deep breath. "Okay Aikon, lets see if it works this time" he said to himself. He then started to walk out of the cave and was at the entrance of the cave. He took a deep breath and started to charge his power. A blue ki surrounded the person as he charged himself. As he finished charging his ki he fly himself in the air.

"Okay, let's give this a shot" Aikon mused. He then looked at one of the mountains. He raised one hand at it. A small ki ball was forming from his hand and it grew larger as it appeared. As it grew large enough, Aikon threw it at one of the mountains, causing a massive hole in the middle of the mountain to be made.

He then flew quickly towards the hole. He was inside of the hole and he looked up and was about to preform a larger ray of ki. He fired it above him, creating a hole that reached to the top of the mountain. He fly upwards to the top.

He reached the top and was back outside. He then tried to power himself up to the full point, with his eyes closed. It took a long while and it would hurt at times when he finished he took a breath and opened his eyes.

Aikon looked around him and was slightly disappointed. "I didn't think it would make me super. I was hoping it would be at least simple, I guess not" Aikon thought to himself. He fly towards back to his camp and sat back down. He sighed for bit before going trying light his fire again.

Suddenly, a bright light then appeared before Aikon **"You have been summoned from a faraway land"** A voice spoke out to him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far. Next Aikon will meet the rest of his team as they meet not the best of time. Thanks and see you around!**


	4. The Team Assembles!

_**Ben 10: That they will my friend.**_

 _ **Monkey D Luffy: Yeah, It was planned when I made this story and it will come into place.**_

* * *

 _ **Toki Toki City- Dragon Pedestal**_

Aikon was frantically moving around, shocked to discover that he was suddenly teleported to an unknown place. He suddenly looked to the sky to see a giant, mystical dragon hovering over him. Aikon had heard of this dragon before but wasn't sure it exited until now.

" **Farewell** " The dragon roared. It then disappeared out of the sky, along with seven orbs leaving as well. "What the hell was that?" Aikon said to himself. "It looks like someone has made a wish" A voice spoke out beside him. Aikon turned to the right to see what looked like a member of Frieza's family. "Whoa!" Aikon blurted out.

Hailer was confused by this "What's up with you?" Aikon was struggling with his words "it's...well its just..." Hailer realized why the strange person was frantic "I get, Yes, I do happen to look like Frieza" Hailer deadpanned

"Sorry I didn't mean..." Aikon tried to apologise. "Nah it's alright. You're not the first and I don't think you'll be the last" Hailer said to him. "It's just that I never thought I would see a member of Frieza's family here "Aikon said.

"Actually, The right term is Frost Demon. Or maybe it's Arcosian. I never got the real name of my race. I understand though, my people haven't exactly been getting the right treatment because him and his family" Hailer informed the Saiyan.

"Right and especially from Sayins" Aikon said to him. Hailer nodded but Aikon assured him "Well don't worry I won't give you trouble. I'm not prejudiced like that. It wasn't you who destroyed my home"

Hailer was then confused by this. "What do you mean your..." Hailer stopped himself before thinking what he said. "Oh, you're...a Saiyan aren't you?" Hailer asked when he knew the question. "Yeah but don't worry about it. My race won't fall like that. And I have nothing against you, you seem...cool"

"Right. Anyway, my name's Hailer nice to meet you" Hailer said while gesturing his hand. Aikon shaked his hand "My name is Aikon, also, I wasn't actually born on Vegeta I was born on Earth" Aikon said to the Frost Demon. "Hmm, sounds like another Saiyan. So, I'm guessing the dragon brought us here?" Hailer pondered while looking at the clear sky.

"Yeah it does. But what if it's not just us?" Aikon suggested. "What do you mean?" Hailer said to the Saiyan. "Well if someone wanted us to be here then they would at least be more" Aikon said to the Frost Demon. "What makes you think that?"

"Because I just happen to see someone else behind you" Aikon said while look behind Hailer. Hailer turned to see a figure behind them, not facing them. "Yeah buddy, you know why were here for?" Hailer shouted at the faraway person. The person turned to see them. The two saw that the figure was a yellow Namkeian.

"Yeah so do you know what's happening around..." The figure then gritted his teeth when he saw Hailer. He then ran toward him.

Hailer was now worried about him. "Um did I say something wro..." Hailer was then decked in the face so strong that it send him back a few feet. Causing Hailer to be implanted into a nearby wall. "Hey! what did you do that for!" Aikon said angrily at the Namkeian.

Itar ignored him and flew towards Hailer. Hailer managed to pick himself up "What the hell was that for you crazy!..." Hailer didn't have time to finish his sentence as he saw Itar flying towards him. "Okay, you to fight then you're going to get your wish" Hailer then fired a few finger rays at the Namkeian.

Itar was dodging the rays swiftly. He dodge them except for one that managed to hit him in the shoulder. Itar was losing his concentration on flying, causing him to crash and tumble into the grass. Hailer laughed at this. "Ah, take that! you're not so tough now are ya.

"You know by taunting him will make him more angrier?" a female voice spoke out. Aikon jumped when he saw a girl beside him "How long have you been here?" Aikon asked, startled by her sudden presence "Since I'm guessing you three have been here" The girl said simply. "My name is..." Aikon tried to make conversation with her but she interrupted him.

"I know. I heard it from your talk with the Frost Demon" Sheyara said not looking at the Saiyan. "...Aren't you going to help them?" Aikon asked the girl. "It isn't my fight. Besides he's pretty powerful on his own. He might be alright" Sheyara said uninterested at the fight.

Hailer was blocking Itar's strikes attempts . Hailer then z vanished behind and tried to fire a ray at him but Itar managed to grab his hand before he could fire. "Hey...wh...what is your problem!?" Hailer yelled at the Namkeian. He didn't respond to his question and threw Hailer at another wall. He was about to crash into it until a figure in blue managed to catch him before he could crash into it.

The figure turned out to be the blue Majin, Abra. Hailer was deeply confused by this. "What...how...when did you get here!" Hailer yelled in confusion. Abra gave him a smile "Um, by the same time you did"

"Then why didn't you do anything to stop this nutcase?" Hailer asked, annoyed at her sudden help. "It was getting fun to watch and I just thought you needed a hand. I mean he was kicking your butt around the place!" Abra chuckled. "Hey, I was doing just fine on my own" Hailer said to the Majin. He then stood up, facing off against the Namkeian.

"Okay pal, I don't know what your problem with me is but I'm not just going to stand around and let you beat me!" He then lifted one hand in the air and yelled "DESTRUCTO DISC!" He then threw it at the Namkeian but he slyly dodged it. Hailer just grunted in annoyance. Abra placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry there tuff guy, let me handle him"

Abra then flew towards Itar and started to preform a few strike moves on him. He tried to dodge at least a few of them but most of the hits Abra was making managed to make some damage on him. She then preformed a larger strike attack that made Itar fall on his back. "Ha! and I thought he was tough and all" Abra said to the Namkeian.

Aikon decided to walk up towards them, Sheyara following him. "Why do you guys think he attacked you" Aikon asked Hailer and Abra. "I don't know. But I think it has something to do with the fact that he's INSANE FOR ATTACKING ME!" Hailer shouted at Itar.

Itar's eyes started to open up. The four were now in their battle stances. Itar got up on his feet. He looked around him to see they were ready for anything he was about to do. "I see that you four are valiant fighters" Itar said to them. Hailer was confused by this "Is...that the reason you attacked me?" Hailer asked while confused by this.

"That's one of them" Itar replied to the Frost Demon while also sending a glare his way. Hailer notices this and ignored the Namekians glare. "You know you could of told us that before you went wacko on me" Hailer remarked.

"I couldn't tell if you were the ones who summoned me with the dragon balls" Itar replied to the Frost Demon, not looking at him. "But it appears that we five have been summoned all together"

"Yeah but the question is, who summoned all of us?" Aikon questioned. "I did" A voice spoke out behind them. They all turned to see a boy in a trench coat with short purple hair facing them. "Who are you?" asked Aikon.

The boy walked up to them "My name is Trunks, and I used the dragon balls to summon allies like you. I just didn't expect to see a Saiyan or a Frost Demon" Trunks remarked. "Yeah, well apparently my parents weren't on Planet Vegeta when it blew up but I didn't know them" Aikon informed his fellow Saiyan. "I'm Aikon" Aikon greeted Trunks.

"Hailer walked up "Name's Hailer, and most of my kind are noble warriors and proud people if Frieza didn't ruin our peoples name" Sheyara and Abra walked up as well as Itar. "My name Sheyara" She told him "Abra, nice to meet you" Abra said with a smile on her face.

"Itar" Itar simply said to him. "So, where exactly are we?" Hailer asked the half blooded Saiyan. "Your in a place called Toki Toki City" Trunks told them. "I'm part of a group called Time Patrol" Trunks said to them. "Time Patrol?" Itar questioned. "It's a group that protects histroy from any anomalies. Were a group that will do anything to protect it. There are a lot of us around here"

Time Patrol huh? sounds cool" Hailer said to Trunks

"If you want, I could give you a tour" Trunks offered. "Well, I haven't eaten anything in hours so why not?" Hailer said happily.

"I think we'll see around this place later. Right now, I would like to see the reason why were here" Aikon told Trunks. He nodded at his response "You five are here because Shenron chose all of you"

The five were surprised by this revelation. "We must be very important people if Shenron himself gathered us" Aikon mused. "But, I haven't even reached my full power, considering" Aikon mused.

"Okay then follow me"

 _ **Time Nest**_

The five walked though the Time Next with Trunks. they were impressed by the large building in the middle of the nest. "So what are we expecting to see in there" Hailer whispered to Abra. "I don't know. But I'm hoping it's going to be fun!" Abra squeaked with excitement. Hailer was wondering what was making her so hyper active.

"Here, is where the Supreme Kai Of Time lives and manages everything around here" Trunks then pointed at the large building "And over there is the Time Vault" hailer then asked Trunks. "Wait, you mean a kai lives here? like an actually kai?"Hailer asked while also being stunned. "That's right" Trunks responded to the Frost Demon, making Hailer make a face of surprise.

Aikon was looking around the large area and found it rather peaceful, Sheyara looked around herself and found it somewhat impressive, Itar was particularly interest in this but was more interest to know why this Saiyan summoned him using Earth's Dragon Balls. Trunks then led the five inside of the vault.

 _ **Time Vault**_

A few of the five were impressed by the number of scrolls inside of the vault. Aikon whispered to Sheyara.

Trunks walked up to the table in the middle of the vault and grabbed something on the table. He showed it to the five, it was revealed to be a scroll. "What is that?" Abra asked the Saiyan. "This...is the scroll of eternity. Within in these scrolls holds crucial parts of history, from the battle of the Saiyans to the fight with Majin Buu and more" Trunks answered the Blue Majin.

The five were impressed by this, they had all heard by the legendary Goku, Vegeta and other great warriors. This made Aikon ask the obvious question"So, what's wrong with it?" Aikon asked Trunks. "Well it's better if I showed you" Trunks advised. He then unraveled the scroll and showed them a point in the past.

 _ **Age 761**_

In this time period, the recently discovered alien Son Goku and former demon Piccolo were fighting Goku's long lost brother Raditz who wanted Goku to join his cause. Goku had manged to subdue Raditz by holding him into place, while Piccolo was charging his attack.

"NOW PICCOLO. DO IT!" Goku shouted out to the Namekian. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo shouted out loud. He then pointed and fired the drill beam at Raditz. Suddenly, Raditz flipped aside and threw Goku into his position. The drill beam rammed though into Goku's chest, killing him instantly.

Raditz then fired a Saturday Crash ki blast onto Piccolo, he was too worn out and out of energy to do anything against him. The ki blast then hit Piccolo, possibly disintegrating him in the process. Raditz started to laugh at this as suddenly a dark aura surrounded him. "hehehe" Raditz started laugh out loud. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _ **Time Vault**_

Everyone in the room except for Trunks were shocked to see this. They had all learned what really happened that day by hearing it from other people or other types of knowledge. "I presume that this event is being changed and the timeline didn't have Raditz winning?" Itar asked. Trunks nodded. "So, what should we do. We can't just let this happen" Sheyara said to the others.

"Your right Sheyara, that's why Shenron chose you five. If things like these continue on then all of time will be lost forever. If your up to the challenge" Trunks said to the five warriors. They all looked at each other before giving their answer individually.

"I'm in" Aikon said

"As am I" Itar said also.

Count me in" Sheyara added.

"I could do for a little fun" Abra said with a smile.

"I've always wanted to prove myself and my kind and show them what the Frost Demons can really do for good. that, and I really want to beat the crap of that monster" Hailer said pridefully.

Trunks looked at all off these people and gave a smile of pride at this, he knew he made the right choise about this. "Okay, take this and it will take you five the moment the fight started and then you put history on the right course" Trunks advised.

Aikon took the scroll from trunks hand. "We'll make sure that things will go the right way. You can count on us" Aikon said before the scroll took him and the others into that time period, and save Goku, Piccolo and Gohan from Raditz.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far. Next, the team will fight along side Goku and Piccolo to take down Raditz and restore history. What could go wrong?** **Thanks and see you around!**


	5. Time Patrollers Vs Raditz!

_**Guest: Thanks**_

* * *

 _ **Age 761 Landing Zone**_

In the middle of a distant grass feld was a recently crashed space, Goku and Piccolo were fighting against Raditz. Raditz got the upper hand by flinging Goku to the ground. This didn't stop him however, as he instantly got back up

"This is your last chance" Raditz warned to his brother. Goku then flew towards Raditz along side with Piccolo. The two sent an barrage of attacks to Raditz who was blocking each and everyone one of those hits. "Come on, join your family, Kakarot" Raditz said to Goku as he was trying to hit him.

Raditz then vanished away from the two. Goku and Piccolo looked around to see where he went. Suddenly, Raditz appeared behind them and knocked them both away from him. Raditz then fired one of his Saturday crash attacks onto Goku as he regained control of his flight.

The ki blast then blasted Goku, taking him to the ground. Raditz then slammed his foot onto Goku's chest, crushing his ribs. "Look, I'll do you a favour and spare you both" Raditz said to his brother while still crushing his ribs.

Goku was angered by Raditz persistence. "Shut up!" Goku spat at him. "There's no way I'd ever join you!" Goku said angrily at him. Raditz face turned into disappointment. "Then playtime is over" Suddenly, Raditz's scouter went of, a higher power signal coming from the crash sight. "What!?" Raditz exclaimed.

A small figure then jumped out of the crash zone into the field. It was Goku's son, Gohan. His expression was pure anger at his uncle. "Leave my daddy...ALONE!" Gohan screamed at the Saiyan. Gohan then charged himself up and charged towards Raditz. Raditz watched as Gohan was about to ram him. Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded Raditz making him more powerful as he gave a sadistic smile.

Raditz then moved out of Gohan direction, causing him to tumble to the ground. Raditz then pointed his hand at him. "You brat!" Raditz shouted at Gohan. Goku tried to get up but was in to much pain. "S...stop" Goku pleaded. Raditz ignored his brothers plea and fired one of his larger Saturday Crashes onto Gohan, creating a massive giant explosion in the process.

Goku's expression was a mix of fear and anger. "Ah...ah...ah!" Goku breathed out. As the smoke cleared out, the crater showed that Gohan wasn't there anymore. Raditz was confused by this, before he could think where he could of gone to, his scouter went off. Raditz turned behind him to see a man in a GI similar to his brothers settling him down on the ground away from him. And not only that but the scoter read that he was also a Saiyan.

"I thought it was just me, Kakarot, Vegeta and Nappa who were the only survivors of our race" Raditz mused.

The man wasn't alone, she was with four other people. There was an human girl with blue hair similar to the woman he saw earlier but darker, a yellow Namkeian with a fin on his head, Raditz assumed that there was only one Namkeian here. a strange looking blue alien girl and finally a member of Frieza race who Raditz assumed that Frieza had sent.

"W...what!" Raditz whispered to himself. "So, I assume that your trying to kill these heroes here? because if you are, then your doing a terrible job" Aikon mocked.

Piccolo was shocked as well as Goku, he didn't think there was another Namkeian on this world besides him. "Are these guys with you Goku?" Piccolo asked the Saiyan. "No, but I have a feeling we can trust them. They did save Gohan after all" Goku said with a feeling of trust for these strangers.

Raditz was astounded that these five with high power levels escaped his sight. He then came up with an idea that could benefit. "So you're a Saiyan like me and my stubborn brother, correct?" Raditz questioned Aikon.

"What's your point?" Aikon asked Raditz. "My point is that Saiyans like us don't need to waste our time on these wretched low lifes as these are. Why don't you help me convince my brother the benefits on helping our cause?" Raditz said to his fellow Saiyan. "You know, if you hadn't tried to kill a five year old...I still wouldn't join with someone like you" Aikon replied to the Saiyan.

Raditz then had a face of anger" Then all of you pests will die!" Raditz shouted out loud. he then fired his signature moved Double Sunday beams at them, pointing them at Goku and Piccolo and Aikon and his team. "No matter how much trash there is. it's still trash!" Raditz retorted.

Trunks voice was then spoken though the ear pieces of each of the members that trunks gave them earlier. "Can you hear me? I'm reporting from the Time Next?" Trunks spoke over."

"Be careful, Raditz wasn't this powerful and crueler before. Please try and beat him so Goku and Piccolo can have a chance" Trunks said over the ear piece. "Will do" Aikon replied to the half blood Saiyan.

Aikon then spoke to his team. "Okay, seeing that Raditz is now powerful than before we need to be cautious" Aikon advised his team. He then pointed Hailer and Abra. "You two take him by firing a load of ki blast" he then pointed at Itar. "Itar, lay down heavy attacks to weaken him" Itar nodded. He then turned to Sheyara "You and I will help Goku lay down some hits together, right" Aikon said to the human.

"Right" Sheyara simply replied. "Then let's move" Aikon said before him and his team were flying towards the Sayian.

Hailer and Abra then Z vanished behind Raditz and started to fire some of their ki attacks, hailers was finger beams similar to Frieza but the color was blue. He laid down a lot of the ki blast onto him along side with Abra who was giddy. Hailer notices this and quickly asked her.

"Why are you so giddy? there's a mad Saiyan trying to kill us" Hailer said while trying to see what made her so happy all the time even in the face of danger. "It just feels great when I get to fight bad people. Why/ got a problem with that?" Abra asked the Acrosin.

"Actually, not at all. I find it cool when there's time to trash talk to guys like these. So, its nice to share the mocking with someone for once" Hailer said with a grin on his face, as well as Abra. They continued to fire their shots at the Sayian continually.

Itar and Piccolo were fighting alongside, each giving heavy hits to Raditz on his front. Raditz dodged them until Itar fired a ki shot past his face, temporally distracting him so Itar can land a blow on his face. Piccolo observed Itar's fighting skill "His moves are similar to mine. There's no doubt that he and the other four are exceptionally good fighters, but who are they and where did they came from?" Piccolo mused.

Aikon, Goku and Sheyara were landing hits onto Raditz after he was striked by Itar. The three of them taking on him on each side. Goku in the centre, Aikon on the left and Sheyara on the right. "Damn it. How are these pests so skilled in fighting? Especially this new Saiyan that appeared out of thin air" Raditz thought to himself.

Raditz then preformed a Z vanish trick again and try to fired his Double Sunday move again on them. Before he could get a chance to fire it, Aikon quickly turned and fired a gold beam ray at Raditz knocking him back a few steps. Aikon then flew towards him and started to brawl all over Raditz, hitting every side of his face.

Aikon then had a feeling of pride inside him, for once he could get to fight a villain from a heroes past. This could work well for Aikon. Aikon the leaped over the Saiyan and shouted at the Majin and Arcosian. "Abra! Hailer! lay it on him!" Aikon ordered the pair.

They both nodded and fired larger kis blasts towards the Saiyan. "How this for trash!" Hailer retorted towards him. "I guess the only pest here his you, jerk!" Abra said also towards Raditz.

As Raditz was being fired upon, Itar used the advantages and flew towards him and started to lay down heavy attacks on him. Then pushed him back and fired an Evil Explosion technique on him.

Goku then flew towards his brother, regaining some of his strength and fought him with his absolute power. he then pushed him back and fired a Kamehameha blast at him, sending him back into the crater.

"K-Kakarot! Are you going to kill your only brother!?" Raditz exclaimed as he got back up from the blast attack. Goku just looked at him. "A horrible, heartless guy like you...is not my brother!" Goku said angrily at the Saiyan.

"I quit... I-I give up. I'll leave this planet quietly, okay" Raditz pleaded as he got back up, which Aikon or the others didn't believe. Goku didn't say anything in response. "Don't let him fool you Goku!" Piccolo warned Goku. "He'll never do something like that!"

"He's right Goku. Besides, if you let him go it will only makes things worse" Aikon said over to the legendary fighter. Raditz then fired a Saturday Crash blast towards Sheyara. Aikon instantly flew towards her and tried to get her out of the blast range but wasn't quick enough.

They both crashed on the ground with Aikon on top of Sheyara. "Ugh..." Sheyara grunted. Sheyara looked up to see Aikon on top of her. Sheyara punched him of her. "What are you doing!?" Sheyara screeched at the Sayian. "What! I tried to make sure you weren't about about to be killed by that psycho!"

"Okay, the love birds are out for the moment so let's show this guy how we can do this" Hailer said to the Blue Majin. She nodded in response. Hailer and Abra then flew towards Raditz, giving it their all with their fighting styles.

Hailer using fighting in a material arts style as well as Abra. Hailer was mostly using his tail to fight against Raditz. Hailer was an exceptional fighter when it comes to this, seeing that he was in his fourth form. Abra was a good enough fighter as well, she had received a lot of training before in the past.

Aikon and Sheyara then got their strength back and flew towards Raditz. Hailer and Abra noticed this and flew out of their direction. Sheyara started off by using a drop kick technique followed up with an elbow strike across his face.

Aikon then followed through by firing two ki blasts in his face and then preformed a few martial techniques. he then grabbed raditz by the arm and threw him in the air and and striked raditz on the back. He then flipped him aside and fired a larger ki blast beam, causing raditz to fall to the ground.

Aikon the flew straight back down and saw that Raditz was getting back up. Aikon then used one more technique on him and that was by making a larger ki ball and started to spin around in one place. As he stopped as the ki ball got bigger the threw it onto Raditz who stumbled back a few steps.

raditz was was backed up and was too hurt and damage to retort. Suddenly, Goku appeared behind Raditz and held him into one place. "Wh...what are you doing!" Raditz yelled towards his brother. Goku ignored him and shouted at Piccolo who was charging his move again.

"NOW PICCOLO! DO IT!" Goku yelled at the Namekian. "Piccolo was just about done charging his attack. Then Time Patrollers then moved out of the firing distance. "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouted and fired his drill beam again at the Saiyans. This time nothing went wrong, with the help of the Time Patrollers Raditz was weakened enough to not do anything this time.

The drill beam then struck though Raditz and Goku's chest, slowly killing them in a instant. Raditz was enraged and spoke his words as hard as he could "Ugh...argh...DAMN IT!" Raditz shouted his final words. Goku however, was chuckling at this, knowing that his friends and family are safe from the madman.

The brothers fell to the ground, dead. Piccolo just watched as they fell, breathing heavily and worn out to do anything. "Serves you right" Piccolo said. He looked around him to see that the new people who here helping them had suddenly disappeared from sight.

The team watched from one a hidden point and they all disappeared from this timeline and back into their own.

 _ **Age 850 Time Vault**_

The five reappeared inside of the vault, Trunks waiting for their return. "Well done" Trunks commented on. "i didn't think that was your first time fighting against someone like Raditz" Trunks added.

"Well, It was more fun then beating up some wanna be Frieza troops" Hailer said while stretching. Trunks then grabbed the scroll of eternity and it didn't have a dark aura anymore. "Time is flowing as it should be. Things are going as they should be"

"Yeah, but...I still feel bad. I mean, I wished Goku didn't have to die" Aikon said sadly. Trunks then said "Oh don't worry, Goku will be alright. he'll be revived by the dragon balls soon" Trunks reassured his fellow Saiyan. Aikon the smiled slightly in response. "I'm guessing it won't take long for something like this to happen again" Itar asked Trunks.

"Your guess is correct. Because I don't think that this won't be the only time distortion that will happen. But for the moment, you guys can relax" trunks assured them.

A few of them sighed in relief. Hailer then asked. "Then, can we go see what Toki Toki City' is like?" Hailer asked the Saiyan "Sure, there's a lot of friendly people their and I think it would be better if you guys can know a bit more of each other" Trunks advised.

"Well, I haven't anything in hours so I guess I can try and find something to chow down" Aikon said while thinking about he food within the city. "I'll catch up soon, I just need to check to see if anything comes up. I'll let you guys know if something happens" Trunks stated to them.

 _ **Outside Of The Time Barrier**_

The team moved out of the nest and into the place their were before. They started to walked towards to the nearest barrier. They moved to see a lot of people, some of which were their own race. hailer looked at eh sights and was impressed by this "So, if you guys don't mind, I'm just gonna hang around to see what other fun stuff there is"

Abra then spoke up "You mind if I come along?" Abra asked the Frost Demon. Hailer was a little taken back but didn't mind it "Um, sure. It'll be fun" Hailer and Abra then left the other three to explore.

Aikon the perked up and said "Well, not that it's just us three, I think we should..." Aikon started to say but was stopped by Itar. "You two, I'm going to find a place to meditate" Itar said as he left the two. "Okay, so its just me and..."

"Actually. If we are going to stay here I need to catch up and see if there's any new moves to learn. You should do that too" Sheyara said as she walked away from the Saiyan. "Well...ah screw it, I'm going to find a place that has at least has more then 2 million food boxes"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Next chapter will be the team exploring Toki Toki City and meeting other people around the city. While also learning new skills abut themselves and maybe get themselves potential teachers. Thanks and see you around!**


	6. Toki Toki City! The City of Time!

_**Guest: Thanks**_

* * *

 _ **Toki Toki City Market Stalls**_

Hailer and Abra were exploring the market place for the city, seeing the various people, stalls and other things there. They waled past a few people along the way, some of them their own kind and a few of them were different.

Hailer then spoke to the Blue Majin and asked. "So Abra, how are you so good at fighting? Back there with Raditz you were able to handle on your own pretty well" Abra then replied to the Arcosian "Well...I took a few lessons of fighting on Earth while sometimes I relay in instincts to win the good fights" The Blue Majin replied.

Hailer understood what she meant. He would relay on his gut when something that would come up. He took a good luck around the city. It looked amazing.

"What about you?" Abra asked the Frost Demon. "Well, it's more of an instinct then then it is learning. At a young age, we Frost Demons are taught to fight early as to assert ourselves in the universe" Hailer said while sounding somewhat disgusted at the sound of what he said.

Abra looked at Hailer for a moment. "Can I ask you something?" Abra asked.

Hailer looked at her for a moment "Sure, what is it?" Hailer asked the Majin. "I though members of your species were small, you know like Freisa" Hailer chuckled slightly at this and replied back "We are, we have the able to change into three or five different forms, I transformed into my fourth form because I preform to see someone at their eye level"

"Oh" Abra simply said in response. "So, what do you think of the other three?" Abra continue to ask the Frost Demon. Hailer thought about for a moment before saying "Well, I think Aikon's okay he can certain fight the good fight and unlike most people I've met, he doesn't hold a grudge against me despite my race." Hailer pointed out.

"Sheyara seems a little uptight and strict but I guess she's okay and Itar..." Hailer said while trying to think of something positive to say about the yellow Namekian. "Well he's...um...he's a good fighter"

Abra looked at him for second before saying "You don't really like him don't you?" Abra asked. "Gee, what gave you that impression" Hailer said sarcastically. "Could be the fact that he beat you so bad that I had to step in and save you" Abra chuckled.

Hailer gave her a annoyed look in response "I said before that I was handling it" Hailer said to the Majin. Abra chuckled lightly in response "Sure you were" Abra said with a smile on her face.

"I could of handling it I just...loosened him for you" Hailer said while not looking at her. She gave him a look before chuckling in response. They continued to walk though the city of time and see what was in store for the two aliens.

 _ **Empty Street**_

In one of the more emptier streets of Toki Toki was Itar meditating on a patch of grass, thinking about the recent events that occurred to him and the others. "It makes me wonder why he didn't just wished for the time displacements to stop. The others are somewhat good fighters and I could tolerate them including the Frost Demon, maybe.

Itar opened one of his eyes and looked around and saw no one here, that was good for him. He needed a quiet place to meditate and away from the others, having a balance of training and meditating was important to him.

He then decided to stop meditating and see if there was a local training room for him to hone up his skills. He stood up and left the ally he was in. As he was walking he wondered if he could learn the same techniques from Piccolo.

Itar then thought about the other fighters he was with. The Saiyan was obviously skilled at fighting as his race was known best for. The Human looked like a skilled fighter. The Majin, though annoying she may be to him, did mange to handle herself and did managed to take down Itar with her own power.

And the Frost Demon... He will admit he isn't like any other Frost Demons he's seen before and he is somewhat of a good fighter. But he knew that they were a deceptive and manipulative race of aliens and not one Frost Demon he knew, saw or heard of was ever on the right side. Itar had to make sure he keept an eye on him so he could watch out for anything.

"Excuse me" a female voice spoke out. Itar then saw a small figure walk past him. Itar then saw something on her ears that were familiar to him somehow. He quickly turned to the find the small figure to have disappeared.

"She seemed familiar to me somehow. Who was she?" Itar mused curiously. He then went back to his walk and continue to look around this city.

 _ **Marketplace**_

Aikon had just finished eating a full buffet table. The table was covered with plates, bones and other stuff. Aikon the let out a loud burp. "Well, that was a good starter. I wish I could eat more but I want to explore more of this place" Aikon mused. as he left the table as other people were amazed on how much he has eaten.

Aikon walked though the streets of the city and was very impressed. There were ball shaped robots selling stuff to people like gear, sensu capsules and other things. He then wondered if there was a training area he could use for himself.

He in front of him he saw Sheyara sitting on the ground reading a book she bought with her Zeni.

He walked up to her and was right in front of her but she didn't notice him because she was to caught up reading. He tried to see what see was reading but couldn't due to his own shadow covering it. Aikon then made a retort to the human. "Hey, Shey-something, you alright?" Aikon said while trying to get her attention.

But Sheyara still didn't notice him and continued her reading. Aikon just sighed in annoyance and took the book from her hands to get her attention which worked. "Hey what the hell!" She said angrily at the Saiyan but in a somewhat calm manor.

"I wanted to see if you responded to words, one of the lesser ways I like to come to contact with someone and saw that didn't work so I decided to see what would happen if I took this thing to get your attention and by the looks of it, it did"

"Well you got it now give that back!" The fighter demanded. Aikon took a look at the cover of the book and read it out loud. "Fighter's guide Vol 4?" Aikon said confused while giving Sheyara a side look.

"What?" Sheyara asked confused at the look Aikon was giving her. "Don't you think it's better to actually fight then to just read about it" Aikon asked.

Sheyara rolled her eyes at Aikon and said in response "Well it's not easy for me because I'm not an alien like you"

"Well, Saiyans are one of the most strongest races out there"

"I heard some rumors that Saiyans were giant ape like beings but you look human" Sheyara commented Aikon shrugged and said "Well, that's somewhat true and besides you look Saiyan to me...expect for the hair and tail"

Sheyara ignored that comment and she reached her hand out for her book back. Aikon sighed and gave the book back to her. She then sat back down and continued reading while Aikon continue to stand there.

"Well, this is awkward" Aikon mused to himself. He then looked over around him to see if there was anything else to do but found nothing. He thought of something that came up in his mind about her and the others.

"If I'm going to have to work with her and the other three I might as well get to know them. Starting with her" Aikon mused. "So..How'd you learn to fight?"

Sheyara looked up, giving him a perplexed look. "Um, I learned it by attending martial arts training around the world"

"Okay, then how'd you learn to fly?" Aikon continued to question. "I...don't know. I guess I've always known how to fly at a young age. I was hoping to get stronger and well...becomes a little bit world famous and now that I'm here I might have a strong chance"

Aikon then thought that wasn't to bad a reason for being fighter. In fact, it was somewhat similar to what he wanted to try and achieved. "I think...I can understand that" Aikon said to the fighter.

Sheyara gave him a unsure look. "Really?" Sheyara questioned. "Yeah, I usually train everyday to reach to a level that I've heard about. But, I've never managed to reached that level before. But that's not stopping me from trying to get that level and become stronger then before"

"Right,...best of luck to your thing then" Sheyara said while still reading. "Thanks. Good luck to your thing as well. Even if you are reading from a book instead of fighting yourself which is really..."

"What's going on here?" A male voice spoke out to them.

Aikon turned to see Trunks behind him. "Oh, hey Trunks, how'ya doing?" Aikon asked his fellow Saiyan. Trunks gave him a simple smile "Fine for now" Trunks responded. "What are you to doing?" Trunks asked.

"Oh, just telling Shey here about fighting styles. She thinks reading about fighting styles will help a lot which might be a good thing while I think if it's shown for real, its worth the time" Aikon said to his fellow Saiyan.

"And I was telling Aikon here that learning from here can help a lot. And don't call me Shey" Sheyara said while sending a glare to Aikon.

"Well, reading rom that is great and all but us Saiyans can grow a lot stronger when in battle, right Trunks?" Aikon asked.

"Well, I find it best to balance them out. But that's just my opinion" trunks replied while putting his hands in his pockets. Aikon just gave out a small sigh in response while Sheyara gave a small grin at this.

"Right, are you doing here anyway Trunks?" Aikon asked. Trunks expression then changed into a serious face. "We have...another problem in the timeline"

"What is it this time?" Sheyara asked, standing up with her book in hand. "I think it would be better if I show'd you it. But first we need to find Hailer, Itar and Abra"

"Say our names and we appear" a male voice spoke out humoredly. The three turned to see Hailer and Abra standing behind them them.

"Good. All we need to do is find Itar and..." trunks tried to say but was interrupted. "No need" a deep voice spoke out. they all saw Itar walking past Hailer which surprised him in response. "Is this new time disruption dire?" Itar asked, sounding worried.

Trunks nodded his head in response. "Then let's not waste time and see what this is" Aikon said. They all then walked away from where they were and headed for the Time Vault.

 _ **Time Vault**_

Trunks and the team walked inside the Vault to see what had changed again. Trunks then walked to the table and grabbed the scroll and showed the team the scroll. "Time is changing again. And by the looks of these events it doesn't look good" Trunks said in a worrying tone of voice.

Aikon and his team were interested to know what has happened in the timeline that could of been so big. "So what's happening...this _time_ " Hailer joked as he chuckled at his own pun, while the others gave him a look. "Time is changing and could change for the worst and lives could be destroyed and you're making jokes?" Itar judged.

Hailer stopped laughing when he saw Itar giving him a look "Oh come on, can't you get a sense of humour? We know we can take care of this mess" Hailer said with optimism in his voice. "Besides we handled Raditz and looked where that went"

"Goku dying and sent to the otherworld?" Aikon said while giving him a look also. Hailer was quiet for a moment "He came back" Hailer said quietly.

"Even that isn't how I would put it. He may have a point we could stand a chance against whatever this is" Abra said.

"I hope so, because this isn't like Raditz. this is something entirely different" Trunks said to the Majin and the others. Trunks then unravelled the scroll and showed it to the team.

 _ **Age 762**_

Within the mountains of Earth was a great deal of defeat for Earth's greatest fighters. On the ground, wear the bodies of Tien, Yamcha, Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo, lifeless. Near them, were a group of Saibamen but they seemed stronger and more powerful, They were chattering amongst themselves as they had a purple dark aura around them and glowing crimson eyes.

Then they heard something in the sky, they turned to see the recently revived Goku flying towards the mountains with a face of determination on his face. He turned to see something that would makes things more difficult "Damn!" Goku said in anger.

Two flying Great Apes were flying towards the warrior, they were Vegeta, the prince of his race and the general, Nappa. Goku then flew and landed on the ground "DAHH!" Goku grunted as he engaged his new Kaio Ken power he had received while training with King Kai.

Vegeta and Nappa landed right in front of him with a similar dark power Raditz had and the Saibamen have now, but more powerful then before. Plus, The power of a Great Ape and this strange dark power combined may be too powerful for Goku.

Vegeta and Nappa watched as Goku was standing off against them but wasn't the least bit worried or intimidated. "And you've just been revived as well" Vegeta mocked in a deep, booming voice.

Goku wasn't going to let these to hurt any more of his loved ones for any longer. He then instantly flew towards the Apes "Uwaaah!" Goku shouted as he flew towards the Saiyans. Nappa saw this as he tried to knock him down but Goku flew under his arm.

Goku was prepared to do something he saw a giant fist by Vegeta, heading towards him and shielded himself. The fist hit Goku but he was still floating in the air but the hit was still powerful and made Goku feel weak "Gugyaaa!" Goku exclaimed as he grunted in pain. The he was flung back almost hitting a mountain before stopping himself.

Goku looked up and felt overwhelmed as the hit was to powerful. His Kaio Ken ability then went away as Goku landed on the ground, overwhelmed and in pain. He saw as the Apes stomped towards his direction to continue their fight even though it wasn't a fair one. As everything went black and white, the flow of time has been disrupted.

 _ **Time Vault**_

The team and Trunks were speechless to see this Aikon was shocked to see this most of all, he had never once become a great ape in his life or seen it's power before in his life, at a young age he had his tail always wrapped around him like a belt.

"Okay I'm defiantly sure this didn't happened" Abra commented. "You're right on that Abra. Before, the Saibamens power were that of Raditz and now like before they're stronger then before"

Sheyara then asked Trunks her question "So, what where those little green guys?" The human fighter said. "These things are Saibamen, they were meant as foot solders and as training practise for the Saiyans. Their power level are roughly the same amount as Raditz"

"And what was right ability that Goku used during that fight? We didn't see that when we fought with him" Sheyara asked, intrigued by this ability. "That was the Kaio Ken power up. Goku had been learning that with the North Kai while he was in otherworld" Trunks answered.

"It's power doubles itself and can expand so on, but it does a lot of ki and power" Trunks continued. Sheyara was then thinking to herself on how she herself can earn this form.

Aikon continued to look at the scroll on the table and thought about how much he knows about his own race. He had hard about Saiyan Elites and wanted to be one if Planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed.

Aikon then needed to know who those to were, They felt familiar to him, like he's seen them before. "Trunks. can you tell us who those Apes Goku was fighting against?" Aikon asked. "Those were Vegeta and Nappa" Trunks responded

"Nappa is a Saiyan general, a very skilled fighter and has killed many people" Trunks started off. "And the other one...is Vegeta, the prince of the Saiyan race. They severed Friza and killed many planets and people while coming to Earth"

"Woah, that's brutal. But what can we expect from people who severed with Frieza" Hailer said quietly in a serious tone of voice. Itar notices this.

Hailer then shrugged it off and asked Trunks something "So, what do you need us to do for this one?" Hailer asked. " I need you guys to try and help the others to take those guys down and make sure that no more people will have to die" trunks responded.

Hailer gave a grin at this and said "Okay then, time to take these guys. Vegeta and Nappa won't know what hit them when they taking a nap in the ground" Hailer said confidently.

"Okay" Trunks said awkwardly before giving his final advice that could depend on his very existence. "But there's one more thing to be cautious about before you go" Trunks said. "Okay whats that then" Hailer while not taking his eyes of the scroll. "You have to make sure no matter what..."

"Yeah?" Hailer said, still not taking his eyes off the scroll as he was in his mind, thinking about how he could fight he Saiyans along with the others. "Make sure that Vegeta survives the experience" Trunks said quickly

"What! are you kidding me!?" Hailer exclaimed at this, along with the others with shocked faces. "Trunks you did see the same thing we did too right? Vegeta was going to kill Goku and killed the other Z fighters and we need him to be alive?!" Hailer exclaimed. "He's a ruthless warrior, a murderer, and..." Hailer tried to continue on but Trunks stopped him "My father"

Hailer then had a change of emotion "A great father in raising a great guy like you!" Hailer chuckled nervously. "No, it's alright, my father was different before but you still need to make sure that Vegeta lives so that he can reform and help Goku and the others in their future challenges like Frieza and Cell" Trunks advised to the team.

"Okay, don't kill Vegeta. Just take down Nappa and the Saibamen" Sheyara stated which Trunks nodded in response. "Ah good, I can at least take down some people and have a good time out of it" Aikon said while cracking his knuckles, while Sheyara rolled her eyes at the Saiyans attitude.

Aikon then took hold of the scroll from Trunks hand. Before they could vanish to that timeline, Aikon then asked Trunks something.

"Do you think all five of us can take those guys down? I mean with Raditz I can understand, but these guys are clearly more powerful then he was"

"Don' worry. I know all of you guys can help out the Z fighters and I know you guys are strong enough to take down the Saiyans. I believe in you guys" Trunks assured his fellow Saiyan.

"Also" Trunks quickly said before anything could happen. He then handed Aikon a small pouch. "These are Senzu Beans. I was meant to give you them before fighting Raditz but I didn't have the time to give them out" Trunks said.

Aikon opened the bag and saw the Senzu beans. there was at least a handful amount of them. "They can heal any damage given to you. But use them carefully and wisely. They could be blasted off by one of the Saiyans in a millisecond" Trunks advised.

Aikon nodded in response. As the Scroll glowed and as it was about to send the five back into time.

Aikon gave a few words to his newfound team. "Okay guys, I know these guys and the Saibamen are properly going to be way harder then Raditz was, remember this. We are a group of people who stood a chance against a Saiyan Warrior and we will do whatever we can to make sure that thing go the way their supposed to"

"Let's hope we don't die along the fight" Itar deadpanned. "Wow, your just a bowl of optimum aren't ya" Hailer retorted sarcastically. Itar gave him a glare at his retort. Sheyara rolled her eyes at the two.

"We won't die...we'll just be. In a experience of a lifetime" Aikon responded. The scroll then sended the five away to that timeline. To fight alongside with Earth's warriors to defend the world from a deadly threat.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Thanks for being patience on this chapter. Next, the time patrol will fight with the Z Fighters to take down the Saiyans. But will it go well for them? As this isn't like Raditz, these are Elites Warriors. Do Aikon and the others have a chance? See if the Time Patrol can stand their own against these Villains.**

 **This is The Timeless Writer saying Thanks and see you around.**


End file.
